


Pancakes

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baked goods as metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).



> For [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/sabinetzin/profile)[**sabinetzin**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/sabinetzin/) 's prompt, pancakes. This drabble can be read in the same 'verse as [Goldberg Variations](http://queenzulu.livejournal.com/412101.html), but it is a standalone.

"Wilson's are better," House whines through a mouthful of unfluffy, singed, inauthentic syrup-covered pancakes.

Foreman's at the stove, charring another batch of batter. He raises his eyebrow to the millimeter between _disdainful_ and _amused_ and says, "You've eaten ten."

"They're delicious," Cuddy says, smiling warmly at Foreman. Foreman grins back, his stupid eyebrow turning more than a little satisfied.

House bristles at them for pretending to be happy. Foreman cooked for Cuddy, fixed her coffee perfectly, timed breakfast for her schedule. House definitely doesn't like Foreman's pancakes better than Wilson's, just because, by some oversight, Foreman made enough for three.


End file.
